Chronicles Of An Aura Guardian
by Irisukazelf
Summary: Emily, a 16-year-old Pokemon trainer, with the power to telepathically communicate with Pokemon...  Ellie, an aspiring coordinator...  Lynn, the dragon master...  And Logan.  Together, they journey through the mysterious region known as Unova...
1. New destination straight ahead !

**Chapter 1**

New destination straight ahead !

The pale rays of the early May sun shone through the windows of the imposing mansion landing on the sleeping figure of a teenage girl, her long hair forming a curtain around her face. Soon enough the figure began to stir, having been rudely awakened from its slumber by the sun`s rays. She slowly began to wake up, lifting her head from the books and maps she happened to have fallen asleep on. She then began to slowly examine the room before her eyes fell on a particular round-shaped clock in front of her. The girl let out a small yelp of surprise and dismay as she noticed the numbers which the clock`s hands were pointing. She was very, very late; and she knew it. Maybe staying up late to plan her next adventure the night before wasn`t a good idea after all. She quickly rose from her chair, tripping over her bag and falling on the hard floor, waking up her Pokémon companion in the process. He lazily opened his crimson eyes and starred at the scene unfolding in front of him: his foolish trainer unsuccessfully trying to gather her stuff in a bag, mumbling some not-so-nice words to the clock which failed to wake her up in time. He sighed deeply and got up from the armchair on which he had been standing onto and taking the matter into his own paws. About half an hour later the girl (still munching on a loaf of bread) and her companion exited the house and began to run at full speed down the bustling streets of Jubilife City.

_**Emily`s P.O.V.**_

Soon the shining roof of the airport was visible. I felt relieved knowing that my "marathon" was finally over. I stop for a second to catch my breath before lifting my head so I could see my partner tapping his paw impatiently on the concrete. He was showing no signs of fatigue what so ever. Typical of his kind! Anyway, this partner of mine is Luke, an almost-normal-looking male lucario; what makes him stand out from other lucarios is a tuft of black fur running from the top of his head to his muzzle, as well as his ability to understand human language and reply through telepathy. He was always my partner as well as my teacher in the art of fighting and aura manipulation.

We finally got into the airport terminal! Fortunately I discovered my flight has been delayed by some bad weather and hasn`t left without me. Thank Arceus! Beginning a journey the wrong way is the last thing I would want to do! I heard an slightly annoyed voice call my name. I instantly recognized it as belonging to Lynn, one of my traveling buddies. She sighed and put her hands on her hips before replying:

"Lady Luck sure is by your side lately Em-chan. Just watch yourself when it ends" she said, pointing one of her fingers in my face. "Anyway, better hurry. We`ve been waiting for you for a while you know." I chuckle slightly before giving her a reply:

"You guys should know by now that I`m a terrible time keeper. Besides, I`ve been staying up late last night studying some maps of this new region . Furthermore, the damn clock didn`t wake me up when it was supposed to!"

"Okay, okay, I get it, you have a valid excuse!" Lynn said, raising her hand. "But the plane takes off in an hour or so; we wouldn`t want to miss it, would we? "She added, eyeing me as she said the last part of the sentence. I nod and follow her.

I soon see my two other travelling friends: my younger cousin Ellie , an aspiring coordinator, and Lynn`s brother, Logan. I sit down between them, apologized for the delay, and started to tell them all the facts about the region we were about to explore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The plane touched down smoothly and we soon found ourselves in a completely new region filled with Pokémon I`ve never seen before. I release my five other Pokémon so they could see the new scenery for themselves. Drifter, my male drifblim, grabbed my waist and rose to the sky so we both could have a larger picture of our surroundings. Magnet, my magnezone , also began to explore the area. Missy, the forever curious mismagius, started her daily routine of annoying Luke, taking advantage of the fact that fighting types can`t harm ghosts. Emperor, my starter (a very prideful empoleon), chose to stay back, watching everybody with his keen eyes while my glaceon, Ice, started to groom her soft fur. Suddenly I could feel the aura of something powerful coming closer. I could see Magnet tense up and point to a large, black cloud in the distance. In that moment, one Logan`s pokéballs opened, revealing Thunder, his luxray. The Gleam Eyes Pokémon ran to the edge of the dock and began to growl and feverishly point with his paws at the same cloud Magnet had remarked.

However, before I had a chance to study the cloud further, it disappeared, leaving me with nothing more than unanswered questions. With the departure of the mysterious cloud our electric types calmed down and we could start our search for a Pokémon Centre to spend the night in.

"Em-chan" I hear my cousin`s call. "Do you sincerely believe that that was just a plain, ordinary cloud?" she whispered

"No." I reply "That was no ordinary cloud, I could feel the aura of a living being there, a very powerful being that is. Unfortunately I just can`t put a finger on the pattern of the aura I have just felt but, don`t worry, I`m sure that we`ll get the answers we seek one day. Now, let`s concentrate on the task at hand, finding a place to sleep at, okay" I reply and she nods in agreement.

I tried my best to look confident so I would everybody else but, deep within my heart, I had my own worries. I could recognize that pattern of aura everywhere as belonging to that of a legendary, and quite a strong one. It made my body shiver in delight as meeting new legends was my purpose for coming here in the first place. I turned my head to face Luke, who spotted me and nodded. I nodded back at him and turned my head once more towards the streets of Nuvema Town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We could soon see the classical P-shaped symbol of the Pokémon Centre. Ellie was first to express her relief with an exhausted "Finally!" as she leaned against a tree for support. Why didn`t my cousin`s lack of physical fitness empress me anymore. She just wasn`t built for long journeys I guess…

"Looks like this is where we are staying for tonight." Lynn said, watching the silhouette of setting sun. "It will get dark in about an hour" she added.

"I guess so." Logan replied. "And besides, stopping at the centre would be an opportunity to find out more about this region`s Pokémon, right Em-chan?"

"Right! So what do you say Logan" I continue, leaning towards him. "Race to the gates of the Pokémon Centre. Whoever wins gets the bed on top!"

"Got yourself a deal!" He told me as we both began to run.

"Just from where does she have all this energy!" Ellie whined.

"Yep. Sometimes it`s impossible for me to think that you two are actually related."

"We couldn`t be more different!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"One more win for me!" I yelled as I entered the Pokémon Center, scaring the shit out of Nurse Joy in the process. I then grinned and handed her my Pokémon for treatment.

"How come she _always _wins." Logan muttered to himself as he caught up with me.

"I won!" I told him, showing him the peace sign.

" There`s no need to rub it in you know!" he said as we both took a seat on one of the couches.

Just then a young-looking lady wearing a lab coat entered the centre and went to Nurse Joy.

"Something wrong, Professor Juniper?" Nurse Joy asked, instantly recognizing the person before her.

"Quite the opposite actually. I just wanted to give the starters a final check-up before the rookie trainers come."

She then turned around and saw me. She smiled and walked towards me.

"Haven`t seen you around before. Are you new?"she said.

"I sure am! I come from Sinnoh and Unova is fifth region, beside Sinnoh, that I travel to" I reply, shaking her hand.

"If that is the case then you might need this" she said while handing me an object. "It`s a Pokédex and it will recognize any Pokémon from this region."

"Thanks!" I reply. "I`ve sure forgotten that mine won`t recognize the new ones!"

"The treatment has been finished." Nurse Joy happily announced as her audino brought my and Professor Juniper`s Pokémon.

"Good luck on your journey!" the professor said, getting out of the Pokémon Centre at the same time as Lynn and Ellie got in.

"Who was she?" Lynn inquired.

"This region`s professor. Surprisingly young if you ask me."

"I see she gave you a Pokédex!" Ellie remarked. "That`s good, now we`ll know what we are going to face!"

"That`s true. And now let`s get a room. I`m started to get exhausted myself!" I reply, stretching myself.

"Yeah! I just can`t wait for that hot, relaxing bath!" Ellie yelled as she darted towards Nurse Joy`s place.

"Typical for you Ellie. Typical…"


	2. Unova, here I come!

**Chapter 2**

Unova, here I come!

The sun shone brightly through cotton-like clouds, pidove were happily flying from tree to tree, a herd of deerling was enjoying the morning rays, patrat were doing their daily patrol…nothing unusual one might say...wrong!

"Come on! Hurry up, we don`t have the whole day!" a certain trainer`s voice could be heard through the forest, instantly scaring the living daylight out of any wild Pokémon over an 100-metre radius. Simply wonderful…

"You know, this wouldn`t have happened if haven`t had missed the bus!" Ellie replied.

"Yes Ellie we already know that but why did we actually miss the damn bus?"Lynn said.

"You had to remind me didn`t you?" Emily voiced her anger, pulling her headphones over her head.

"Oh you aren`t ignoring me like that!" Lynn said, seizing the headphones from her companion.

"Hey! Give those back!" The female trainer protested, grabbing the headphones and putting them around her neck.

"Don`t forget that if you had done your job instead of listening to music we would now be aboard a bus headed for Striaton City and not lost in a forest." Lynn raised her voice.

"And what would you want me to do? Go back in time or what? Do I look like Dialga?" Emily balled her hands into fists. "Tell me! What do you want me to do?"She continued, getting dangerously close to Lynn.

"Girls! Quit it! It`s no…" Logan tried to calm them down while Ellie just sat there, dumbstruck.

"Oh you don`t tell me to quit anything Logan!" Emily barked at Logan, making him cringe.

"Looks like you don`t need any of us anymore, do you?"Lynn yelled back. "If that`s the case let`s see who reaches Striaton City first, you or me! She continued.

"Humph, I`ve thinking of the same thing!"Emily replied. "Then it`s a deal!" And with this the group split into two: Emily on one side, Lynn, Logan and Ellie on the other.

**Emily`s P.O.V.**

"The nerve of her! Saying it had all been my fault! But why didn`t _she _pay attention to the bus? Blaming me to hide her own mistake! Right Luke?" I voiced my thoughts to my partner, whom I had released only moments before.

"_I see. So she challenged you to a race so she could see who the best trainer is?_" Luke telepathically asked me.

"Exactly." I reply, putting my headphones over my ears so I could listen to music.

"_Got a plan?_" he continued.

"Not really but I think that following this road will get us somewhere, don`t you?"

"_And like usually you have no plan whatsoever. But I guess your 'go with the flow' strategy could be considered one._"

" Spare me the lecture Luke! We have the same discussion over and over again" I yelled.

"_Calm down madwoman_!" Luke replied, guarding himself with the spikes on his wrists. "_Getting all fired up won`t help anyone you know!_"He continued.

"I know, believe me, I know! But there`s nothing I can do about it!" The young Pokémon trainer angrily replied, picking up a stone from the ground.

"_How can you bare with this stress?_"

"Luke darling" I began my sentence, closing my fist hard against the unfortunate rock. "I don`t know this myself!"

And, with this, I threw the rock with force, in the direction of a nearby tree. As it landed, a sharp shriek could be heard. Soon enough, we were both surrounded by an angry-looking swarm of spiders, their leader bearing the tell-tale sign of a bruise. The spiders raised their front legs in deviance, releasing golden sparks of electricity. One particularly large one got closer to the leader, followed by a large group of tick-like creatures. The spider from before was carrying a small, black and crimson egg, that was presented to the leader, before retreating to its place.

"Great…spiders…joy…"I commented the moment I saw the swarm. "Do you think I hit their leader with the rock from earlier?" I then asked my aura-using companion.

"_Of course genius! What else? " _Luke sarcastically said.

"Then smarty pants…got a plan!" I replied, the same tone of acidic sarcasm in my voice.

"_Yes! It`s a small, gray device. It`s called a Pokedex. Sounds familiar?"_ Luke then touched my bag.

"Yeah! How could I forget about it!" I then said, pulling out the said device and pointing it at the tick-like creature.

**'Joltik, the Attaching Pokémon, they attach themselves to large-bodied Pokémon and absorb static electricity, which they store in an electric pouch.'** The Pokedex`s voice said. I then pointed it at the much larger spider.

**'Galvantula, the EleSpider Pokémon, They employ an electrically charged web to trap their prey. While it is immobilized by shock, they leisurely consume it.'** The device continued.

"_Just great.. bug types…furthermore, they are electric as well…paralysis.."_ Luke grunted.

"Stay back Luke! Your fighting moves won`t do a thing against bugs. And if you get too close you`ll probably get paralyzed. Fall back! I have no cures for paralysis!"

As Luke got closer to his trainer, I brought out my magnezone, Magnet, and commanded him to use Thunder Shock. He zapped all the galvantulas and joltiks around him but, to both his and his trainer`s shock, they did not faint…no…they even fought back, launching their own electric attacks at the unsuspecting magnezone, overcharging him with electricity. The Magnet Area Pokémon lifelessly plummeted to the ground, releasing sparks at random intervals, unable to control his electricity anymore.

"MAGNET!" I yelled as I saw my prized Pokémon down.

"_Aw shit..._" Luke said, dumbstruck by his partner`s condition. "_For Magnet to have been overpowered those have to be some God damn strong electric spiders. And there is a large swarm of them to…I guess their combined power was too much for even Magnet to handle! This is no walk in_ _the park Emily!"_He continued, turning to face his trainer.

"I know!" The said trainer replied, flinching as a galvantula got too close for comfort. "But what is to be done? If we make the wrong move we could be easily overpowered!" I continued, kicking the aforementioned away from me.

The swarm of angry electric spiders got closer and closer, cornering the me and my lucarior. But it seems that one of my Pokémon had one more word to say. A Pokéball began to shake and soon released the creature within. The blinding white light soon took a familiar shape:

"Emperor…" I could hear my voice whisper.


	3. Electric Overload

**Chapter 3**

Electric Overload

"_Are you nuts?_"Luke yelled at the water type. "_What are you thinking you damn empoleon? Magnet couldn`t take them on! MAGNET! An electric type!__What makes you think you`ll succeed where he failed? _"

"_I_ _have multiple reasons for my seemingly meaningless decision. First of all.."_ He began, only to stop to fight off some enemies. "_You are both forgetting that Magnet was already severely weakened from the previous battles we have had."_Another pause. "_Secondly, Magnet forgot the most important rule in battle…_" He once again stopped to attack some more galvantulas with his Metal Claw. "_Never… but __**never**__ underestimate your opponent! Magnet thought it was all a walk in the park and didn`t see the incoming attack before it was too late. But I won`t do the same mistake as him!"_

_" I admit it_!" Luke said, raising one of his paws. "_He knows what he says and he knows when_ _he`s right."_

But our happiness was short lived as the remaining members of the swarm began to regroup. There were less than a dozen left but they were the strongest, the swarm leaders. They then began to get closer to each other, combining their separate electric attacks into one. Without warning they launched it… straight at the unsuspecting empoleon…they had caught him off guard…The attack connected with his body sending him flying through the air and into a large rock that shattered into pieces at the moment of impact. The debris covered him up…I couldn`t see him at all…no sign of life whatsoever… But soon, a faint blue aura began to seep through the fragments of rock. All of a sudden, the rocks were blasted in every direction, a figure starting to reveal itself from the thick smoke.

"Emperor!" I called at the figure but it didn`t stop…no, it continued to walk, closing in on the galvantula group.

"It can`t be, can it?"I whispered to myself…

"_It is!_" Luke whispered, apparently having heard my earlier sentence. "_It`s torrent! The ability of any water-typed starter! This is Emperor`s last resort! The combined attack from earlier took a lot out of him! He won`t survive another one!"_ he continued

The overpowered empoleon continued his approach the remaining electric spiders, confidence in his every step.

"Now Emperor, show them what you are made of!" I motivated my Pokémon. "Hydro Cannon!" I voiced my order, which the Emperor Pokémon executed without a moment`s hesitation.

The damn electricity-spitting creatures were blasted away by the ability-enhanced attack …but this power came at a price…and quite a hefty one…The energy of the ability soon ran out and so did Emperor`s powers…he collapsed unconscious on the ground, finally letting himself rest, knowing he had finished his assignment. I ran to his side…cradling his limp body in my arms…

"Stupid prideful penguin! You really did it this time!" I said as I recalled him into the safety of his Pokéball. I sighed deeply as my eyes fell on the weirdly colored egg from before.

"What are we going to do about it?" I asked Luke.

"_What do you think? It`s just a defenseless egg, you can`t just leave it here. It will end up as a meal! So obviously this leaves just one choice: you have to take it! It`s your responsibility as you started the whole thing!"_ Luke replied.

"I get it, I get it! Besides it will be a perfect opportunity to asses my skill as a trainer by raising a Pokémon. And the curiosity is killing me! What kind of creature will the egg hatch into?"

And then it hit me… "The bet!" I yelled. "Oh shit, now Lynn will most certainly win! I`m so unlucky today!" And with we resumed our journey, at a faster pace though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun began to set as I reached the Pokémon Center. I passed through the doors and gave Nurse Joy Emperor`s Pokéball. She was surprised at first by my attitude but when I explained the previously unfolded events to her she gave me a sympathetic look and took it. My hands were helplessly shaking…this was out of my grip, unpredictable, unstoppable…I felt useless, helpless to change the cruel fate of my partner, one of my very first Pokémon… I was brought out from my trance-like state by the sound of footsteps closing in…a female voice soon crept in…

"Let me tell you something" the voice suddenly said. "You lost!" the female continued, a finger poking my forehead as I turned around.

"Lynn!" I yelled, recognizing the said person. "Yep! That`s my name!" she replied, a cocky tone in her voice.

"Don`t celebrate yet. We were attacked by a large swarm of galvantulas on our way. Damn creatures they took down Magnet _and _Torrent. God damn it!" I said, hitting the reception desk with my fist. In a moment I could see Lynn`s facial expression contort from a cocky smirk to sheer surprise to a sympathetic look.

"For real?" Lynn enquired but, before I could answer, Nurse Joy came, carrying the Pokéballs of my injured comrades.

"The magnezone will be just fine if it rests! Just plain old exhaustion." She said, handing me one Pokéball. "About the empoleon…" She continued, the tone of her voice changing from cheerfull to worried. This made my blood run cold. "I`m afraid its wounds are severe. He overdid itself and will need a long recovery period…he won`t be able to fight for a long period of time. Until its wounds heal no fighting!" She continued, handing me the second Pokéball.

I was left speechless, my throat too dry to speak…I only had the power to nod. I was distraught but I knew what was best for Emperor…

"Em…" Lynn tried to say but what came out was barely a whisper. "You okay?"

"No need to worry!" I told her, turning around so she could see my vibrant smile. "We`ve seen and been through worse. Emperor is going to be just fine! But what troubles me was that I couldn`t do anything about it… I was totally useless! I didn`t move a finger to stop Emperor even though I could see the inevitable outcome…" My hands tightened into fists again.

"But this is how Emperor is, right? Empoleon are prideful creatures by definition so wouldn`t denying him a battle crush his self-esteem!" Lynn said.

"Yeah…" I whispered, realizing just how right she was. "But first things first…Drifter!"I called, tossing a Pokéball. Out came my drifblim, cheerful and energetic as usual. I petted him on the head and gave him Emperor`s Pokéball to hold.

"Listen here bud."I told him, putting my hands on the sides of his head, thus making him look into my eyes. "Emperor`s badly hurt." He gasped as he heard this. "So I want you to deliver mum his Pokéball." He nodded before taking off. He waved to me before disappearing from view. I stood motionless, staring into the horizon before heading into the Pokémon Center for the night…


	4. The blazing whips of a fighting spirit

**Chapter 4**

The blazing whips of a fighting spirit

A lone figure walked down Route 2, its dazzling light yellow fur swaying in the wind`s gust. As its feet moved along the road fine dust rose in the air, temporarily concealing its silhouette. As it got closer and closer it opened its eyes…piercing scarlet eyes stared at the contour of a town…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, our heroes finally found their way out of the confusing forest and reached Acummula Town, their last stop before Striaton City. Tired from the hours of endless walking they decided to rest at a local café. Emily was sitting on a chair, her back pressed against the chair`s own, idly staring at the cotton-like clouds as they crossed the sunny, late spring, sky. She sighed as she pushed a strand of her light brown hair aside. It was the same every time she started a new journey, the excitement, the exhaustion, the frustration of getting hopelessly lost…she smirked as the last thought crossed her mind…she had no orientation skills whatsoever but she couldn`t complain, could she…she eventually had to admit it…her life was sweet, filled to the brim with fun, excitement and loads of adventures. This time she giggled …she was living the dream of a lifetime after all… But her meditative state was suddenly interrupted as a small cup was placed in front of her.

"Why are you so quiet?" Logan questioned as he pulled his own chair from under the table. "Something wrong?" He continued, sitting on the chair and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Just thinking."Emily replied, stirring her own coffee with a teaspoon.

"About what? Are the recent events to blame?"Logan continued his relentless questioning.

"Oh…reading me just like an open book, as always…" Emily sighed.

"Does this mean I hit the bull's-eye?" Logan laughed.

"Pretty much…" His partner responded with a giggle. "I`m just curious what will this hatch into." She continued, pulling the mysterious egg out of her bag and putting it in her lap.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure was watching from a nearby bush, it's reddish, beady eyes glaring at the egg in Emily`s lap… A smirk formed on its muzzle as its legs began to tense, ready to bounce on their pray… And, without a moment`s hesitation, it unleashed the stored energy, jumping high in the air and landing on the table, spilling hot coffee on Logan as well as its own fur in the process. With quick hand movements it snatched the egg away from a stunned Emily and fled. Finally realizing the theft, Emily yelled but it was far too late…the weasel-like Pokémon was long gone. Just as Emily began to curse her fate and blame Logan for the events that took place only mere seconds before, one of her Pokéballs began to stir, tugging at her belt and alerting her. It soon opened to reveal the silhouette of her trusted partner, Luke the lucario. His two pairs of aura receptors began to lift from the sides of his head as he brought his paws together in concentration. His crimson eyes shot open and he started to frantically look around before jumping onto a thick branch, gesturing for the two trainers below to follow him. Emily nodded, grabbing Logan`s wrist as she started to sprint. After minutes of relentlessly running at top speed, a large and imposing mansion came into view. Its condition was very poor, decaying and barely standing upright, in one word a perfect hideout for any villain. The old door`s rusty hinges rattled as it was being opened, making a high pitch, ear-piercing noise that made the group wince in pain. The wooden floor and flight of stairs were rotten, their ability to hold a human`s weight greatly diminished. For a second Emily could swear she felt the steps buckle, to the point of collapsing, under her weight but she had no way of turning back now as Luke kept urging her to continue. When they got to the top floor they discovered, to their surprise, that all doors were bolted shut… all but one, that is. Logan slowly opened the said door, revealing a badly neglected room that once could have been a family`s cozy living room. All that was left now was a ruin, plastic sheets tapped onto the frames of the windows, broken items of furniture laid scattered across the room, the baby blue sky could be seen through the large holes in the roof. Also this room seemed to be a dead end as no connection to any other rooms or passages could be seen.

Frustrated and at the limit of her patience, Emily kicked a small, wooden box. It flew across the room before violently colliding with the wall, breaking itself and spilling all its content on the floor in the process. A small, golden object shone as light hit it, thus attracting Emily`s attention. The picked it up, wiped the layer of dust off it, revealing the object to be a mask, shaped in the form of a human face. Suddenly, small droplets of liquid started to form on the mask, gathering into a small stream as they started to roll down the mask… they looked as if they were…_tears_…

"Deeesuuuuuu…" a shriek could be heard…

"What the…" Emily swore as the cry reverberated through the room. A pair of red eyes shone through the darkness of the room.

Soon the shadow began to take shape, the shape of a Pokémon never seen before. Rummaging through her large bag, Emily pulled the Unova Pokédex and pointed it at the new-comer.

'**Yamask, the Spirit Pokémon…**' the device`s voice said. '**These Pokémon arose from the spirits of people interred in graves in past ages. Each retains memories of its former life.**'

Emily studied the Pokédex picture of a Yamask, comparing it with the actual creature that stood in front of her. Noticing a difference, she brought the mask to her eyes, thoroughly studying it as well, before offering it to the Spirit Pokémon. It looked shocked for a while before happily taking it and putting it where it truly belonged. It did a few flips in the air before landing beside Emily`s head, its arms playing with her hair. Emily giggled before answering.

"Poor thing…" she said as she picked it up, staring into its red eyes. "It just wanted the mask back. No wander the house is such a ruin."

"Good for it but this doesn`t bring us any closer to that damned weasel!" Logan sighed.

Emily saddened as she was reminded of the theft of her prized egg. Sensing its friend`s distress, Yamask pulled itself away, levitated through the room, and then yanked a part of the insect-eaten rug aside, revealing a secret path. They yanked the small door open before heading down the torch-light stairs. Their footsteps resonated as they walked onto the marble floor, the flames dancing as they brushed past them. Luke quickened his pace as a large metal door came into sight. With one mighty kick he opened it, the lock giving away easily under such force. The orange light of the torches flooded the otherwise dark room. The light fell on the figure of the cream furred weasel from before. It was tightly clutching the egg, its soft paws caressing its surface. As it heard the door loudly slam against the wall, it turned around…only to be greeted by light hitting the tender surface of its eyes. It yelped in displeasure, bringing one arm in front of its face as a protection, thus giving Luke a window of opportunity. He swiped the egg from the wild Pokémon`s arms, passing it to Yamask, who in turn, passed it to Emily. Logan took out Emily`s Pokédex and scanned the now growling Pokémon.

_**Luke`s P.O.V.**_

'**Mienfoo,** **the ****Martial Arts Pokémon, they have mastered elegant combos. As they concentrate, their battle**** moves become swifter and more precise****.**' The machine explained.

The creature I now knew as Mienfoo lunged at me, probably wanting to tear me into pieces following the earlier incident…

"_Yeah sure!_" I thought as I skillfully brushed your attack away. You growled from the bottom of your throat before attacking again. Surely your assaults came at lightning speed but my finely- tuned aura manipulating skills allowed me to dodge every one of them.

"_Why you little son of a…!_" You spit through your teeth, your voice clearly female. I have to admit it, I don`t know what shocked me the most: your gender or the language you had just used against me. Just plain weird…

"_Got a liking for eggs?_" I jokingly asked you. "_Some might consider this an obsession, you know?_" Visibly annoyed by my teasing, you mumbled some not-so-nice words towards me before attacking me even more furiously than before.

"_Clearly this weasel has issues!_" I whispered to myself.

After minutes of exchanging blows the outcome of the battle became more and more clear. You were begging to get tired…your breaths now came in short but audible gasps and you looked as if your body could barely support its own weight. But still, despite all odds, your eyes shone with unbreakable confidence. I was really starting to like that personality, that fighting spirit of yours. Refusing to give up, you put both paws on your knees to support your weakened body, exhaustion finally starting to show. Your knees were wobbly and slightly shaking, your body swayed from side to side as sweat got into your eyes. You brush it aside as if it were just an annoying pest. You then looked to your right and, before I could react, you kicked some crates and they came crashing down…they hit the floor hard, breaking into a million pieces and releasing their content all over the place…berries…small blue berries…they came rolling at my feet. You took a handful and stuffed them in your mouth and began to chew like there was no tomorrow…And then it clicked to me…they were Oran Berries and they wiped away much of your tiredness and healed your wounds. Then you lifted your head… I could see a smirk crawl on your muzzle… All of a sudden your petite body began to glow an intense white. Your shape was slowly beginning to alter… gaining height as the bones shifted into their new positions. The light dimmed, allowing me to see the other changes that took place: your fur turned from cream and red to lavender, in some places being of a slightly darker shade, and the small bumps that once grew from the side of your muzzle, now developed into long whiskers, their tip dipped in yellow. You then opened your still scarlet eyes and gave me a smug look before wiping the sweat off your forehead.

'**Mienshao, the Martial Arts Pokémon…**' the voice of the Pokédex interrupted my string of thoughts. I could see you wince and look in the general direction of the machine before it continued: '**It wields the fur on its arms like a whip. Its arm attacks ****come with such**** rapidity that they cannot even be seen.'**

"_Ouch! A thing to keep in mind…I`d better say out of the range of those arms of yours…" _I mentally told myself. I could see you bring your paws together, a small sphere forming in between them. I was flabbergasted… how in the world could you weald that sort of power…the power of raw aura…the Aura Sphere…I hastily formed an Aura Sphere of my own and fired it at the same time you fired yours…and they collided in mid-air…one striving to overcome the other and, unfortunately for you…mine won… I could see the look in your eyes as you realized you had mo way out… as the attack slammed into your tender chest…I could hear the ear-piercing cry you let loose as you were smashed through a wall. You landed with a audible thump on the hard marble floor. You tried to fight back, to lift your head so you could give me a look of sheer hatred but your head soon fell back, your body motionless, your eyes closed… No amount of Oran Berries could save you now…you fainted… I nudged your limp sides in hope you would react, that you will try to fight back somehow, but to no avail…you had no energy left… I could hear footsteps and Emily`s voice congratulating me for a job well done but they all fell on death ears…I couldn`t get you out of my mind…_You fascinate me to no avail…_

"Emily!" I could register Logan`s voice. "Can I capture it?" he continued. This greatly shocked me but, deep inside me, I knew this was the outcome of your defeat. I could bear seeing you getting captured so I turned around as I saw Logan pull out something that looked vaguely similar to a Pokéball, a Heal Ball I suppose. I soon got outside…I sighed deeply as I analyzed the problem further…at least now I had more opportunities to study you and your behavior further…again, you fascinate me to no avail…

I then heard voices, the happy voices belonging to Emily, Logan and that Yamask…why does he stick around anyway? I could feel the wind pick up, starting to move in the pattern of a downwards spiral. A sharp, inhuman shriek could be heard as I saw the silver body of a skarmory descending. I instantly recognized it as well as the figure that jumped from it.

"I`ve been searching for you all day! You know how wo…" the figure began.

"Ellie-chan!" Emily yelled, tightly hugging her cousin. "Can`t…breathe…" Ellie chocked.

I could feel the wind pick up once more and I found myself lifting up my head again, this time to be greeted by the figure of an altaria. It landed gently before its handler could jump on the land.

"Logan!" the black haired dragon trainer yelled at her brother. "Looks familiar?" she added, shoving something I recognized as a bag in Logan`s face. "You`d lose your own head if it wasn`t firmly attached to your neck!"

Logan rubbed the back of his head and quietly thanked his sister. I could only laugh as I watched their brotherly antics. I was interrupted by the melodious voice of Cotton, Lynn`s altaria.

"_So…?_" she questioned me. "_Something special?_" I found myself at a loss of words, a knot tied deep in my throat prevented me from saying anything about your capture… "_Delcatty got your tongue?_" she teased me, definitely onto something.

"_Leave the kid alone, Cotton._" I tough yet still feminine voice interrupted. "_Can`t you see he`s not comfy?_" Silverwing, Ellie`s experienced scarmory, continued.

"_Be it your way!_" Cotton finally gave up. I murmured Silverwing a 'thanks a lot!' before heading towards Logan.

I could still see the Pokéball containing you in his hand. I snatched the Heal Ball and pushed the button in its centre, releasing you. You came out staggering and disoriented but not entirely out of energy…I guess the type of ball you were contained in and your ability, regenerator, played a crucial role in this. You fell backwards, placing one paw on your forehead to make your apparent headache as well as the vertigo you get when you are first called out of a Pokéball. I offer you a helping…paw but you rudely reject it. You eventually get up, using a nearby tree as support and brush violently against my shoulder as you pass by. I could hear you murmur something that vaguely sounded as 'jerk!', or any other insult for that matter. I could feel myself grin from ear to ear before I softly replied, though loud enough so you could hear:

"_There`s nothing you can do…We`re stuck with each other…_" I swear I could hear you sigh in annoyance…


End file.
